


First Dates Aren't Always Perfect

by AnnaDestiny



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Because Ryou can make everyone nice, But it's on purpose, Deathshipping, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluffy, Gift Fic, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marik's like nice in this, Sweet, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDestiny/pseuds/AnnaDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(The title is begging for you to ignore it because of it's stupidness)</p><p>Ryou and Marik go on a picnic for their first date, but when it starts raining, is their first date ruined?</p><p>Contains mild boy/boy, yaoi, shounen-ai, etc. don't like, don't read. For PokemonAvenger, the biggest Deathshipping fan I know (also the best little brother).</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dates Aren't Always Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> So, anyways, people on the site be like 'Tendershipping!' and I'm like, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo D: Deathshipping and Thiefshipping FTW yo! (And Prideshipping of course)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, sorry trigger-happy lawyers.
> 
> Warning! Marik will be OOC...Because, well...He's nice in this. ^^
> 
> Ryou: Good for you, Marik!
> 
> Marik: *beams with pride*
> 
> Me: *sobs happy tears* MAKE SURE TO INVITE ME TO YOUR WEDDING YOU TWO!
> 
> Enjoy! I don't own the picture at the beginning! All rights go to the one(s) who drew it, no Copyright Infringement Intended! ^^

 

 

 

"How do I look, 'Kura?" Ryou asked his darker half as he turned in different directions in the mirror. It was his first date with Marik, and just like any other would on their first date, he wanted it to be perfect.

Bakura, who had just discovered the world of 'Mario Kart', ignored his lighter half as he was busy knocking people off of the track. It wasn't what you were supposed to do, but then again, Bakura never does anything he's supposed to do.

Just ask Malik!

"I don't know!" Bakura finally answered, laughing maliciously as he won the race.

Ryou rolled his eyes and smiled slightly before looking back into the mirror. He was wearing his usual striped shirt and light blue jeans. It was Spring time, so he wore sandals as well.

His hair was as neat and he'd washed it using Marik's favorite scent: strawberries. Why he liked the red fruit, Ryou didn't know, but it was Marik's favorite and he wanted his boyfriend to have a perfect day.

"Alright, I'm going downstairs to prepare the picnic lunch." Ryou announced, chuckling as Bakura continued laughing manically. He briefly wondered how his darker half and Malik's first date had gone.

Had they even had a first date?

When the albino boy finally got downstairs, Marik was already there, lounging on the couch. Noticing Ryou, he immediately stood up and walked over to his date.

But to the dark Egyptian's surprise, Ryou embraced him tightly. He still wasn't use to being hugged, but if it was Ryou doing the hugging, he didn't mind at all. Ryou smiled afterwards and walked into the kitchen in order to prepare their picnic lunch.

"What are you making?" Marik asked, watching the way Ryou moved about the kitchen gracefully. For some reason, it was very entertaining to watch the boy move.

"Sandwiches, right now." The albino replied with a cheery smile, then tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Would you like roast beef, ham, or turkey on your sandwich, Marik?"

The blonde shrugged. "Roast beef, I suppose."

Ryou nodded and gave his boyfriend a sweet smile before continuing with his sandwich making. Marik sighed happily. Taking a break from trying to take over the world every once and awhile with your boyfriend wasn't so bad.

"Ready?" Ryou's soft voice shook Marik out of his thoughts and the blonde nodded his head, standing up from his sitting position on the couch and walking over to the front door.

Since Ryou was holding the picnic basket (which Tea had supplied them with), Marik decided now would be a good time to show his rapidly changing heart and opened the door for his boyfriend.

The British youth looked surprised at first, but then gave a grateful smile and continued walking out the front door. Marik smiled, trailing behind him. As long as Ryou helped him, stopping his evil acts wasn't so hard.

* * *

 

"Well, here we are!" Ryou exclaimed happily, running to sit down on the grassy hill. "Isn't it lovely?"

Marik nodded his head and sat down as well, watching Ryou lay the blue-picnic blanket for their lunch. A picnic wasn't the ideal way most celebrated a first date. On the contrary; most would go out to eat.

But Ryou had been admiring the Spring weather so much, that Marik thought it only fair for them to have their first date where Ryou wanted. The albino had denied this, saying Marik should get to choose, but the blonde had won in the end, and here they were.

Just then, thunder cracked over their heads, and with that, the clouds burst, casting rain down upon everyone outdoors.

Marik, who was still wearing his cape, beckoned for Ryou to sit next to him. The British boy quickly agreed and ran over to his boyfriend, ducking under his cape. Marik proceeded to wrap the cape around Ryou like a blanket to prevent the catching of a cold.

"But Marik, you might get sick!" Ryou protested, shivering as the sheet lightning hit the skies, followed by thunder in a split-second.

The blonde laughed, "I've never gotten sick. I won't start now, Ryou."

The white-haired boy blushed. It was the first time Marik had called him by his actual name!

But the whitette's happiness didn't last long, due to a loud crack of thunder, which instantly frightened Ryou and he hugged the thing nearest to him.

That 'thing' ended up being Marik.

 "Ryou...?" The blonde muttered quizzically, obviously confused by the action.

This time, a lightning bolt.

Ryou squeezed his boyfriend tighter. Marik finally understood and quickly wrapped the cape around the smaller boy a bit tighter to prevent the rainy wind from blowing into his face.

"But Marik, the picnic...!" Ryou sounded sad, like he'd failed.

But all of that melted away when he felt Marik kiss him gently, whispering a, 'thank you, Ryou.' The British boy blushed in surprise, having not expected the act of love.

Then Ryou smiled.

Marik smiled.

Maybe this rainy first date, wasn't so bad after all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OMG THEY KISSED AT THE END! *fan girls* I love this pairing so much! And I told you Marik was going to be OOC, so don't bother commenting it. And I realize the picture of Marik and Ryou in the beginning doesn't match the story completely, but it's as close as I could get. xD
> 
> And PokemonAvenger, please review/comment on what you thought of the story! Me want to know! ^^
> 
> Request fanfiction down belowwww!


End file.
